


it's tough to have a crush

by chanyeolanda



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/F, Genderbend, Tattoo artist without the florist au, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 10:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12274803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanyeolanda/pseuds/chanyeolanda
Summary: frequenting someone's place of work when one has a slight crush is one thing.it's quite another when they're a tattoo artist.





	it's tough to have a crush

**Author's Note:**

> So this was conceived, planned out and like the first thousand words written in like April 2014 so in the case of consistent characterisation.....
> 
> I tried but orz idk man

'come on!' bambi insisted, tugging on marcy's hand.

'you've spent forever scouting tattoo studios,' marcy whined, determined not to walk faster than she had to- bambi was so excited she was about to run. 'why are you in such a hurry now?'

'i'm in such a hurry, because i've finally found the right place,' bambi said insistently, pushing her fringe out of her face. 'and now i want to get there and get the tattoo done!'

'what made this the right place?' marcy asked curiously, relenting a little and walking just a bit faster.

bambi shrugged. 'it just is.' her grin turned cheeky. 'the artist is really hot.'

marcy groaned. 'really? you're terrible.'

'she's not the owner, but she's- wow. you'll see.'

'terrible,' marcy repeated, shaking her head.

'judge me all you want, but her portfolio's good as well, i'm not that bad. i'm so asking her out afterwards, though.' bambi paused. 'i mean, i'll subtly find out if she's into girls first, but if there's an opening, i'm taking it.'

'why am i coming again?' marcy asked.

'moral support,' bambi replied, 'and i wanna show the tattoo off afterwards.'

marcy let out a huge sigh. 'fine.'

the tattoo parlour was wedged between a small convenience store and a real estate agent, spray painted artworks winding up the front, 'sugar cookie tattoos' in dark letters hidden amongst thorny roses and marcy gave a small snort at the soft words presented in such a hard fashion.

bambi pressed the button at the security gate and a polyphonic alarm tinkled in the background.

a pretty girl bounced from the back of the shop, tattoos winding up strong legs clearly visible with the shorts she was wearing, her long ponytail swinging behind her as she leaned over to peer through the gate, grinning when bambi let out a wave.

bambi immediately turned to marcy with a bright grin. 'right? what did i say.'

marcy gave a shrug as the gate buzzed and bambi reached for it. 'she's cute.'

bambi snorted. 'cute? did you see those legs?'

marcy smiled as bambi bounced up.

'hey! this is my friend, marcy, she wanted to come with.' marcy tilted her head at bambi's bright words. 'marcy, this is jungsook.'

'hey, nice to meet you! you thinking about getting some ink too?' jungsook asked and marcy's eyes widened.

'no, no, no,' she said hurriedly, shaking her head and jungsook laughed.

'are you sure?' jungsook teased and marcy nodded.

'so, did you work on the design i gave you?' bambi interjected and marcy rolled her eyes as jungsook's attention was wrested from her.

'oh, yeah,' jungsook said, hurrying over to a desk and scratching through some papers before pulling out a wad. 'i came up with a few variations, i figured i could refine them with you here.'

'that sounds good.' bambi flashed jungsook a bright smile, standing perhaps a bit closer than necessary.

'if we go to the back, you can look at the inks i have and we can pick a colour palette,' jungsook invited and bambi smiled in satisfaction. 'if you'll just follow me.' 

jungsook headed towards the back of the shop and bambi paused a moment to lay a hand on marcy's wrist even as her eyes lingered on jungsook's retreating figure.

'i think i'll look at some of the design books here,' marcy said, and bambi gave her a quick hug.

'thank you,' she whispered fiercely and skipped after jungsook, leaving marcy to look around awkwardly, picking up a design file left out on the table and idly flicking through it, wondering how much battery her phone had, and preparing for a long wait. 

marcy was still flicking through the folder when she heard footsteps clattering down the stairs at the side of the shop, and when she looked up something fizzled briefly in the pit of her stomach. the girl clattering down the stairs was in black skinny jeans and a loose grey tank top that looked as if it was as old as she was, tattoos creating sleeves on her arms, her hair tied in a messy bun at the nape of the neck, her mouth open in a yawn before she noticed marcy and nodded. 

'hey, i'm yoonji, owner of this place, can i help you?' her voice was husky and marcy's stomach bubbled again as she shook her head.

'no- i'm- my friend-' marcy stuttered, pointing vaguely towards the back of the shop, and yoonji glanced towards the laughter.

'oh, is your friend getting inked?' marcy nodded and yoonji shrugged, glancing at the clock on the wall. 'jungsook said she was cute.'

marcy blinked in surprise. 'she did? huh.'

yoonji looked up, seemingly surprised marcy had heard her. she looked at her and marcy dropped her gaze after a moment, feeling heat rise in her cheeks.

'what did you say your name was?' she asked, shifting to lean against the counter, looking at marcy fully.

'i didn- i'm marcy.'

yoonji flashed a smile that made marcy want to whimper. yoonji glanced down at the design file, hitching her bra strap up her shoulder. 'you're out here looking at designs, huh? tempted?' 

marcy shook her head. 'no, i have no intention of getting a tattoo.'

'you sure?'

'yeah.' marcy laughed. 'i'm out here because bambi- that's my friend- wants to flirt with jungsook.'

yoonji snorted. 'that's going to go well. that sounded really sarcastic. it wasn't meant to.'

marcy's eyes drifted back to yoonji's arms, trying to pick out the pictures in the sleeve and yoonji glanced down again, looking back up with a smirk.

'you sure you don't want a tattoo? you seem very interested in mine.'

marcy looked away in embarrassment at having being caught staring. 'no, they're just- it's cool,' marcy ended lamely, wishing she could sink into the ground, teasing twinkle in yoonji's eyes.

'be right back,' yoonji said suddenly, sending marcy a smile before heading to the back of the shop, and marcy heard talking, burying her head in her arms and blocking any words out. she'd just made an absolute fool out of herself in front of a girl she was inexplicably very attracted to, _of course_ this would happen to her.

'it looks like she's getting a rather large design done, so you might be here for a while.'

marcy jolted up off the counter at yoonji's voice, whirling around, her hand fluttering up to smooth down her hair.

'o-oh, okay,' marcy stuttered.

'you wanna take a look at some of my work?' yoonji invited and marcy's eyes flew to where her tattoos disappeared under her shirt, her stomach jumping.

yoonji leant down into a crouch to pull out another file. 'my portfolio,' she said, depositing it on the counter.

'oh,' marcy said, her voice slightly strangled in embarrassment.

 

about an hour later, marcy found herself with her foot up, yoonji carefully peeling away a traced outline on her ankle, reaching for latex gloves and her machine, and marcy was trying not to steal glances down the front of her top when it gaped.

marcy tensed as the needle hit her skin, the whirring of the gun drilling in her ears, pain shooting up her ankle bone- and then it was gone.

'you gotta relax,' yoonji said, almost laughing, 'feel free to yell if you want. jungsook almost burst my eardrum with some of hers. swore like you wouldn't fucking believe either.'

'it hurts,' marcy said.

yoonji nodded. 'it does. but it's gonna look great. i have a stress ball if you want. you just need to try keep this leg and foot still.'

'i'll- i'll try,' marcy said hesitantly.

'you want the stress ball?' yoonji offered, glancing up at her.

marcy shook her head. 'no thanks, it's okay.'

'you sure? i have a piece of leather you can bite down on as well.'

'do people actually ask for that?' marcy asked and yoonji laughed.

'don't offer it to most people.' yoonji paused. 'or anyone, really. it's mine. one of my first tattoos, i broke my phone because i was biting down on it. the leather's a lot less costly.'

'i'm sure,' marcy laughed.

'you ready to try again?'

marcy glanced down at the small blue bird outline on her ankle, a tiny blot of black where yoonji had started tattooing. 'yeah,' she said with a boldness she didn't necessarily feel.

the machine started up again and marcy gritted her teeth and let her head fall back as she felt the needle cut into her ankle again. she felt her thigh tense as the pain moved closer to the bone- and then the needle stopped, and marcy felt her muscles relax and she glanced down as yoonji wiped the leftover ink away. 

yoonji glanced up at her with a small smile. 'remember to breathe.'

marcy took a deep breath in response and laughed as she realised she had been breathing shallowly. 'maybe keep reminding me of that as we go.'

yoonji chuckled. 'i'll do that. let's go again.'

marcy nodded. 'okay. let's do this.'

yoonji paused and leaned back a bit. 'hey,' she said, and patted marcy's ankle. 'relax.'

marcy took a deep breath and nodded. 'okay.'

half an hour later and marcy was looking at the pitch black of a fresh tattoo, raised on pink skin, wrapped in clingfilm that was slipping on her foot.

'there we go,' yoonji said, 'that wasn't so bad, was it?'

marcy laughed, adrenaline still fading in her bloodstream. 'more pain than i expected to be in today,' she remarked, 'but i like it.'

yoonji nodded. 'good to hear. so, no soaking it in water for two weeks, wash it gently with mild unfragranced soap, use bepanthen.'

'can you write that down?' marcy asked and yoonji chuckled.

'i'll give you an aftercare sheet,' she said.

 

marcy was folding up the long sheet of paper to tuck into her wallet when bambi appeared, chatting amiably with jungsook.

'i got a tattoo,' marcy said and bambi's eyes widened.

'what?' she exclaimed, 'really? let's see!' 

marcy turned her ankle so bambi could see, and bambi gave a squeal, before lifting her shirt so marcy could see the black lines making up the design encompassing the side of bambi's waist.

'i've still got to get shading done,' bambi explained and jungsook made a noise.

'that reminds me, let's book you an appointment,' she said, scrabbling for a large date book.

'thank you,' marcy said to yoonji, as bambi leaned on the desk next to jungsook.

'my pleasure,' yoonji replied, 'i hope you don't regret it.'

marcy shook her head. 'i love it.'

'you know, some are my favourite tattoos are the ones that i got on impulse,' yoonji said thoughtfully, 'i hope that stands true for you.' she flashed marcy a grin she couldn't help but return.

'i think it will,' she said, and meant every word.

'i didn't know you wanted a tattoo,' bambi said once they'd left, linking her arm through marcy's.

'i didn't either,' marcy replied, 'but... i don't know, it was a nice design. how did your courtship go?'

bambi shrugged and grinned. 'got her number.'

marcy laughed. 'yoonji said jungsook told her you were cute.'

bambi's eyes lit up. 'really? wait- is yoonji the other artist?'

marcy nodded. 'she owns the shop.'

'did you tell her i liked jungsook?' bambi demanded and marcy laughed.

'i said you wanted to flirt with her, a fact i'm sure she knows.'

bambi paused and then shrugged. 'okay, yeah, i guess i wasn't exactly subtle.'

'i don't think you're capable of being subtle.'

bambi pushed marcy's arm and held up her arms in preparation for retaliation. 'new tattoo, i call mercy!' she shrieked as marcy went to poke her side. 'i'll buy lunch!'

marcy laughed and relented. 'you were going to buy lunch anyway, remember.'

'i hoped you'd forgotten,' bambi sighed.

'i would never forget you buying me food,' marcy said solemnly. 'so when's your next session booked for?'

 

when bambi's next session rolled around, marcy went with her. yoonji was already downstairs when they arrived, and surprise flickered in her eyes before she gave marcy a grin, jungsook bounding out to greet bambi with a hug.

'hey,' yoonji greeted, and marcy was back to ducking her head in mild shyness, giving her a smile in return. 'everything okay with your tattoo?'

marcy nodded. 'it healed up great,' she said, 'i love it.'

'glad to hear that,' yoonji laughed, 'you back again for moral support?' she glanced around where bambi and jungsook had already disappeared to the back.

marcy shook her head. 'i kinda want to get another one?' she said, before clearing her throat. 'i mean. i want to get another one.'

yoonji's eyebrows raised in surprise before she nodded. 'okay.'

'do you have space for walk-in's?' marcy finished a little nervously.

'i'm working on a client right now,' yoonji replied, dead pan, and marcy felt disappointment.

'oh, sorry-'

'i'm kidding.' yoonji laughed. 'i've got a few hours before my next appointment.'

'oh.' marcy could feel the heat rising in her cheeks. 

'do you have an idea of what you want?' yoonji asked, and marcy faltered.

'um, not really,' she admitted and yoonji nodded.

'okay. let's work it out.'

 

the next time marcy went to sugar cookie tattoos, she was alone, and prepared with a design for yoonji to tattoo on her- an abstract watercolour tattoo for the top of her spine. the only thing that disappointed marcy about it was that she couldn't watch yoonji work on her as she lay on her stomach.

after her fourth tattoo, jungsook offered to invite yoonji to come along with her to any group gatherings she might attend and marcy flushed.

'why- why would you do that?' she stuttered, and jungsook shrugged from the corner of the couch.

'you must be getting close, no?' she inquired innocently, 'it feels like you're in the shop every other day.'

'that's not- we're just- i like her art,' marcy defended, 'and it's- it's addicting.'

'yoonji?' bambi cut in and marcy shot her a look.

'tattoos.'

jungsook laughed. 'they are,' she admitted.

 

'what is going on with you and jungsook?' marcy asked bambi the next time she saw her, 'you haven't said anything.'

bambi shrugged. 'she's not really looking for a relationship,' she said airily, 'so we're just friends.'

'you're okay with it?' marcy asked and bambi grinned.

'yeah. it's not like we haven't hooked up.'

marcy sighed. 'of course.'

'but really,' bambi continued, 'it's chill. she's really hot, and hooking up with her is great, but she's also really fun to hang out with. we work well as friends. i think a relationship would end with disaster. she doesn't reply to her messages nearly enough.'

marcy laughed. 'so you're too clingy to be in a relationship with her, basically.'

'yeah,' bambi admitted, 'but i don't regret making friends with her.'

'you mean hitting on her.'

'same thing.'

'you're ridiculous.'

bambi stuck out her tongue at her. 

 

'i'm sorry, i can't,' marcy said to jacqui apologetically a month or so later. 'i don't have the money to spare to go out.'

'i wonder what you're spending all your money on,' jacqui said dryly, looking at marcy's most recent tattoo on her shoulder, almost healed.

heat rose in marcy's cheeks. 'shut up,' she said, and jacqui gaped.

'i literally said nothing! okay, but really, what is with your sudden obsession with tattoos? how many do you have now?'

'six,' marcy muttered, and jacqui shook her head.

'what even, marce.'

'they're all small! well, most of them are small,' marcy defended, and jacqui rolled her eyes.

'okay, but be real with me. why are you getting tattoos so often.'

marcy felt her cheeks heating up. 

'do you have a thing for the tattoo artist?'

marcy groaned and buried her face in her hands. 'yeah,' she mumbled, 'i don't know what it is, she's just really chill and charismatic, and super pretty, and i don't know how to talk to her other than tattoos.'

'you know how stupid getting tattoos just because you like the tattoo artist is, right? like, i don't need to tell you that,' jacqui said, and marcy nodded.

'i'm not dumb,' she said, 'i do like the tattoos i'm getting a lot. i don't think i'll regret them. i really like seeing them on my skin.'

'okay,' jacqui allowed, 'that's good to hear.'

'you cannot tell bambi,' marcy said seriously, 'or yuji, because she'll tell bambi, who'll tell jungsook, who you can't tell either, because she'll tell yoonji.'

jacqui grinned. 'oh, so her name's yoonji, huh.'

'jacqui.'

'okay, fine, i won't,' jacqui said, 'but wouldn't it be easier if she knew?'

'i would never be able to face her again,' marcy whined, 'please don't!'

'this is literally the most ridiculous i've ever seen you about a crush, marcy. you must really like her.'

'stupid, right?' marcy muttered, 'i've met her like six times.'

jacqui shrugged. 'i've gotten crushes at first sight.'

marcy eyed her. 'okay, but in all fairness, you get crushes on literally everyone.'

'not everyone,' jacqui insisted, 'not actual crushes.'

'which is it?'

'you know what, shut up,' jacqui sniped, 'or i'm telling bambi.'

'i wasn't doing anything,' marcy said immediately. 

'why don't you just ask her out?'

'did you not hear me say i'd die?' marcy demanded and jacqui rolls her eyes.

'it's not that hard.'

'it's also not happening. so. shut up.'

 

it was three months later, and yoonji was doing the final highlights on marcy's latest tattoo, an intricate bull skull surrounded and entwined by flowers on her thigh that had taken two sessions to complete.

marcy's attention was fixed on yoonji, at her faded blue hair tied back in her customary careless knot at the back of her head, and marcy's eyes drifted down to her exposed shoulder as yoonji carefully smoothed balm over the irritated skin.

'i can't help but think of what your parents must think of my influence,' yoonji said with a laugh, looking up to meet marcy's eyes as she leaned back, peeling off her gloves.

'oh, they don't care,' marcy assured her with a smile, 'my dad thinks they're pretty cool. he keeps asking me what the latest one is, or what my plans for the next one are.'

yoonji laughed as she pulled on a fresh pair of gloves, reaching for the clingfilm and marcy's forehead creased in mild confusion.

'you're not taking a picture of this one?' marcy asked, 'it's one of my favourites.'

'i should hope they're all your favourites,' yoonji remarked wryly, securing the clingfilm, before looking up at marcy. 'i'll take a picture of it when it's healed. i'm sure i'll be seeing you again.'

marcy ducked her head bashfully. 'more than likely,' she admitted.

'i'm glad,' marcy thought she heard yoonji say, and her eyebrows furrowed momentarily before sliding off the bed, yoonji standing up soon after. marcy smiled at jungsook and returned her wave as she headed to the front of the shop. 

'so,' yoonji said as she opened the cash drawer, her fingers fiddling with the cash marcy'd handed over, her eyes fixed on the till. 'are you ever going to ask me out, or are you just going to keep getting tattoos?'

marcy sputtered, and yoonji looked up in time to see marcy's cheek flush.

'unless i've completely misread the situation,' yoonji added quietly, her cheeks faintly pink as well. 'in which case, forget i s-'

'no,' marcy cut in. she may not have had the guts to say anything on her own, but there is no way she could forgive herself for letting yoonji think she'd imagined marcy's interest. 'you- you didn't. misread anything, i mean.' marcy was pretty sure she could fry an egg on her cheeks right then. 'if… if you didn't want to.'

there was a slight smile on yoonji's face as she chewed on her bottom lip. she seemed to be considering something. 'i…' she started, and glanced behind her in the vague direction of jungsook. 'we're probably going to close the shop early on friday, if you want to… i don't know, uh, hang out or something? here or- well, upstairs, i live… upstairs. or we could go out somewhere, if you want. we should probably go out somewhere.'

'sounds good,' marcy interjected softly. 'what time would early be?'

yoonji shrugged. 'half past four, five, something like that.'

marcy couldn't hold back her smile. 'sounds like a- sounds perfect.'

yoonji arched a teasing eyebrow, biting back a smile. 'sounds like a date, i hope.'

marcy laughed, still flustered. 'yeah,' she said, 'yeah, it does.'

yoonji cleared her throat after a few moments and marcy started. 'so. friday,' yoonji said, 'i guess i'll see you then?'

'yeah,' marcy agreed, 'definitely.'

yoonji nodded. 'cool. um.'

'i should. head off,' marcy said, indicating the door vaguely behind her. 'i'll… friday.'

'friday,' yoonji repeated and shared in marcy's laugh as she backed towards the door.

marcy gave a small wave as she opened the door and was rewarded with a wide smile that made her stomach melt into a puddle of useless goo.

marcy was definitely sure she heard what sounded like jungsook yelling excitedly after the door closed behind her, and she pressed a hand to her still warm cheeks as she laughed under her breath.

 

when marcy arrived outside the shop six days later, closed for the first time that she'd seen, she had to take a few moments to calm her nerves before knocking. 

before she could knock, however, she heard a clattering inside and the door was opened, yoonji peering out. she started at the sight of marcy, breaking into a smile as she stepped outside.

'i realised i forgot to get your number, and i don't always hear knocks,' yoonji said by way of explanation. 'you weren't waiting long, were you?'

marcy shook her head. 'i hadn't even knocked yet.' her voice sounded a little breathless to her ears, but she couldn't help it. it was the first time she'd seen yoonji with her hair loose, the now pastel blue framing her face wonderfully, and the combination of the choker hugging yoongi's neck and the tie pants she's sure she'd seen jungsook wearing fluttering open- somehow making the glimpses she caught of yoonji's legs even more tantalising than the one time she'd worn shorts- made it hard for marcy to breath properly. 'you look great,' she said, hardly able to stop staring.

yoonji ducked her head, running a hand through her hair, a shy smile on her face. 'jungsook got ahold of me,' she muttered and met marcy's gaze again. 'you look as good as you always do.'

her words brought a flush to marcy's cheeks. 'y- thanks,' she managed.

'so where do you want to go?' yoonji asked. 'i've just got to lock up-'

'actually,' marcy interrupted, 'i was thinking, if it's okay with you, you said something about staying here? hanging out here. unless you want to go somewhere?'

'staying here,' yoonji repeated. 'i did say that, didn't i.'

marcy nodded. 'i was going to bring wine, but then I remembered you saying you preferred beer.' she held up the six pack she'd brought along.

yoonji leaned against the shop front, a smile curling her lips. 'you'd rather stay here?'

'if that's okay,' marcy replied.

yoonji laughed. 'you're asking if i'd be okay with spending the evening in with a beautiful girl and some beer? as long as take out's added to that list, it sounds like my ideal night.'

marcy grinned. 'you know, i was thinking the same thing.'

yoonji tilted her head towards the door. 'you wanna come inside?'

 

marcy's giggling, not paying attention to the movie playing anymore, pizza threatening to fall out her hand, yoonji lunging forward with a laugh to grab it, and marcy just giggled more helplessly as yoonji set it aside. 

marcy hiccupped back her giggles when she realised how close yoonji was, a hand on her knee and just the slightest bit between her legs. her breath caught in her throat just the slightest bit, and yoonji made a sound in the back of her throat before she leaned in and kissed her. she tasted like pizza and beer and marcy melted into the couch as she deepened the kiss, tugging yoonji down more solidly on top of her.

yoonji laughed against her lips. 'is this what you were aiming for by staying in?' she murmured.

'i hoped,' marcy said cheekily, 'i imagined less talking though.'

yoonji narrowed her eyes at marcy. 'oh, is that so? well, if you insist.' yoonji captured marcy's giggle in another deep kiss, her fingers dancing up marcy's side. 

yoonji shifted a bit, settling on her knees as she pushed marcy's top up, breaking the kiss just enough to pull marcy's top over her head. 

'and yours,' marcy mumbled, pulling at yoonji's top until yoonji sat back on her haunches with a laugh and tugged her top off. marcy made a small whine as she hungrily took in the sight in front of her; tattoos crawling over arms and torso, lacy black bralette that did not hide a glint of silver, ties from the pants crisscrossing on her belly and that damned choker, black as night against pale skin, ice blue hair brushing just past her shoulders, and marcy couldn't take it anymore, sitting up to wrap her arm around yoonji's waist, yoonji leaning down to meet her in a kiss. marcy tugged again until yoonji let herself down, straddling marcy's lap, her fingers tangled in the hair at the nape of marcy's neck.

marcy lost all sense of time in favour of focussing on the quiet breaths and sounds yoonji let out, and her bra had been discarded sometime before yoonji levered herself out of marcy's lap without her noticing. 

yoonji's breathing heavily when she stood, not letting go of marcy's hand, tugging lightly to prompt marcy into standing up as well. 

'bed,' yoonji murmured against marcy's lips after she'd stood up, shuffling marcy backwards even as she spoke. marcy vaguely remembered seeing the bed in the corner, rumpled bedsheets, and she couldn't help but giggle breathlessly as yoonji broke away to sweep a pile of clothes off the bed.

'i thought i'd actually need to be wearing clothes tonight, okay,' yoonji said with a laugh.

'hey, we've spent a good few hours clothed,' marcy refuted as she reached out for yoonji again. 

'oh, good, our standards haven't totally gone to shit,' yoonji laughed, pressing her lips to marcy's as she undid her shorts and pushed them down.

'you've seen most of me already anyway,' marcy pointed out as she stepped out of her shorts and kicked them away and yoonji glanced down with a slight sound of acquiescence, her fingers darting lightly over the healing tattoo.

'right, yes,' she said and glanced back up at marcy, a glint of mischief in her eyes. 'guess you're on top this time.' even as she spoke she gave marcy a light push, leaving her sprawled on the bed. 'toss me a pillow?'

marcy craned her head back and reached for a pillow. no sooner than she had handed it to yoonji, yoonji was on her knees, tugging marcy's hips towards her, kissing bruises into her abdomen.

marcy couldn't hold back the high pitched whine that left her throat when yoonji rubbed a light circle over her panties, biting lightly at her thighs before tugging her panties over her hips.

'oh my god,' marcy groaned with feeling when yoonji licked a stripe through the middle of her cunt, allowing her head to fall back against the bed, yoongi letting out a low laugh that made the heat in the pit of marcy's belly intensify.

'enjoying yourself?' 

'i have literally dreamt of this,' marcy admitted, shame gone somewhere the same way as her underwear.

yoonji rested her head against marcy's untattooed thigh as she laughed, marcy lifting her head up in time to see her give her a wicked grin.

'i'll have to live up to expectations, then,' yoonji said, her voice low and sultry, and marcy was melting before she even settled in with clever fingers and a nimble tongue.

yoonji liked teasing, it appeared, bringing marcy to the edge over and over again until she swore she couldn't take it anymore, until a well timed flick of the tongue and twist of the fingers wrenched a raw moan from marcy's throat, her back arching and her fingers twisting in the bed covers.

she lay there dazed and panting after yoonji had worked her through the aftershocks until marcy was whining from oversensitivity. 

'jesus,' she managed, her legs still tingling a bit. 'i need a second. a few seconds.' she lifted her head with effort. 'you still have an unfair amount of clothes on. take that all off so long.'

yoonji laughed loudly. 'i don't even get any help?'

'i don't work quite yet,' marcy responded, and let her head loll to the side so she could see as yoonji dropped her bralette on the floor and tugged at the ties of the pants. 'you are really good at that.'

the most satisfied smile marcy had ever seen spread across yoonji's face and she felt a slight pang of regret that she wasn't the one pushing yoonji's panties over her hips. 

'so i've heard,' yoonji said airily and crawled on to the bed.

marcy beckoned her closer, reaching for her thighs. 'you know what else i've dreamed of? you sitting on my face. which i definitely think you should do while my legs regain feeling.'

yoonji's eyebrows were raised, and she gave an almost disbelieving laugh. 'well, i'm not going to say no to that.'

'i'm going to feel dreadfully inadequate,' marcy informed her as she carefully swung her leg over so she was straddling marcy's head, marcy wrapping her arms around her thighs automatically.

yoonji smirked down at marcy. 'oh, don't worry about it,' she purred, reaching down to stroke marcy's cheek lightly. 'i'm sure i'll be satisfied. and if not…' yoonji shrugs. 'you have all night to make it up to me.'

 

'so does this mean you won't be getting any more tattoos?' yoonji asked softly as they lay facing each other, limbs languid and sweat cooling on their skin.

'probably not,' marcy replied, 'you have actually gotten me a bit addicted to them.' she bit her lip, moving her fingers against yoonji's. 'is… is there a girlfriend discount?'

yoonji's eyes widened slightly before a bright, gummy smile spread over her face. 'how about i just pay for dates and eat you out whenever you want instead.'

'oh, well, in that case,' marcy murmured, shifting closer until her lips were a breath away from yoonji's. 'i've changed my mind.' 

she most certainly had not, as she muffled yoonji's laughter with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Started this in 2014, left it for literal ages, them min 'i have a gun in my bag' yoonji inspired me again and FINALLY I HAVE FINISHED IT
> 
> I wimped out on the smut soz


End file.
